Unwritten
by NekoNekoMinako
Summary: Songfic/Aerrow tribute. Just something that was thought up on a rainy day.


MJ: Another Aerrow tribute from me - a random idea on a rainy day. Enjoy!

-- --

Disclaimer: I don't own Storm Hawks or the song used.

Unwritten

-- --

Nobody really knew this, but Aerrow had kept a journal ever since he was old enough to write. He'd probably gone through eight or nine notebooks by this point, and each entry brought back memories from his childhood that he'd thought important at whatever age and wrote down.

_I am unwritten, can't read my mind, I'm undefined_

_I'm just beginning, the pen's in my hand, ending unplanned_

Every so often, if he was just down or had a rough day, he'd flip through his old journals. Aerrow pretty much watched as he grew up in those journals - when he first started writing them, he was six, and his writing was quite messy. Going to another notebook, he'd find an entry from when he was eight - the writing was still a bit sloppy, but that was usually because he was rushed, as this was when he was in the Sky Knight Academy.

_Staring at the blank page before you_

_Open up the dirty window_

_Let the sun illuminate the words that you could not find_

Aerrow chuckled at one of those many entries - it was one where he and a few friends got in trouble for pulling a prank. They were aiming for one of the other students, but instead they got the headmaster. The prank? A bucket full of some sort of goop they found, put over a door. It was old school, yes, but it was funny while it lasted. So, after he was done with his punishment - which was cleaning up the ENTIRE training ground area - he wrote down everything that had happened.

_Reaching for something in the distance_

_So close you can almost taste it_

_Release your inhibitions_

_Feel the rain on your skin_

_No one else can feel it for you_

_Only you can let it in_

_No one else, no one else_

_Can speak the words on your lips_

_Drench yourself in words unspoken_

_Live your life with arms wide open_

_Today is where your book begins_

_The rest is still unwritten_

Another entry really made him feel better - it was the one he wrote on the first day the Storm Hawks actually started living together on the Condor. The first thing he came across in the entry was Stork's actions - he zipped to the room farthest away from any doors leading outside and stuck a sign on the door that said "Stork's Room - Don't Come in Unless Thoroughly Sanitized." Aerrow chuckled as he remembered that one, as well as the whole "moving things into Stork's room" ordeal.

_Oh, oh, oh_

_I break tradition, sometimes my tries, are outside the lines_

_We've been conditioned to not make mistakes, but I can't live that way_

Sighing, Aerrow turned to a blank page, and began writing. He had quite a bit he wanted to get out, but it was stuff he didn't want his friends to know - personal feelings and such. The words always just seemed to come to him, and until he was finished, his pen wouldn't stop writing. He rarely ever had to stop to think of what he wanted to put next, or how he wanted to say something.

_Staring at the blank page before you_

_Open up the dirty window_

_Let the sun illuminate the words that you could not find_

The only sound in Aerrow's room was the sound of a pen hitting the page with each new letter, making soft scraping-like sounds as it formed a line or a curve. Single strokes on a sheet of paper became letters, those letters became words, and those words formed sentences - it was almost like magic how such a simple thing as a small line could become a whole thought in mere seconds.

_Reaching for something in the distance_

_So close you can almost taste it_

_Release your inhibitions_

_Feel the rain on your skin_

_No one else can feel it for you_

_Only you can let it in_

_No one else, no one else_

_Can speak the words on your lips_

_Drench yourself in words unspoken_

_Live your life with arms wide open_

_Today is where your book begins_

After a few minutes, he was so engrossed in writing nothing else seemed to be there - it was just him, the pen in his hand, and the paper before him. He never told anybody this, but if he hadn't become a Sky Knight, he was going to be a writer. He might even still do that - with Cyclonia not as active as usual, he had a lot of free time, so he could probably write a book or something.

_Feel the rain on your skin_

_No one else can feel it for you_

_Only you can let it in_

_No one else, no one else_

_Can speak the words on your lips_

_Drench yourself in words unspoken_

_Live your life with arms wide open_

_Today is where your book begins_

_The rest is still unwritten_

Of course, he had no idea what he'd write about - he knew very little about romance, the only teenage moments he really had were when he was in the Academy with his friends...Maybe he could write about life as a Sky Knight? Of course, he'd have to change names and such, but it might just be worth it.

_Staring at the blank page before you_

_Open up the dirty window_

_Let the sun illuminate the words that you could not find_

Eventually, Aerrow finished his journal entry, and as he put the notebook away, he looked out the window - it was sunset, and the sky was covered in varying shades of purple, pink, red, orange, and yellow. It was a beautiful sight, and Aerrow found himself leaning against the wall, his face against the glass of the window. He sighed, smiling softly as he watched the scene before him.

_Reaching for something in the distance_

_So close you can almost taste it_

_Release your inhibitions_

_Feel the rain on your skin_

_No one else can feel it for you_

_Only you can let it in_

_No one else, no one else_

_Can speak the words on your lips_

_Drench yourself in words unspoken_

_Live your life with arms wide open_

_Today is where your book begins_

"Aerrow!! Piper says dinner's ready!!" came Finn's voice through the door.

"Be there in a few minutes, Finn!" Aerrow called back, not taking his gaze off the setting sun. He could tell when Finn had left, as there were no more footsteps outside his bedroom door. He allowed himself to finally laugh a bit - he didn't know why, but he just felt like laughing. As he stopped his random laughing-fit, he headed for the door - if he didn't get to the bridge, Junko and Finn would eat it all. Taking one last glance out the window, he smiled and left his room.

_Feel the rain on your skin_

_No one else can feel it for you_

_Only you can let it in_

_No one else, no one else_

_Can speak the words on your lips_

_Drench yourself in words unspoken_

_Live your life with arms wide open_

_Today is where your book begins_

_The rest is still unwritten_

_The rest is still unwritten_

_The rest is still unwritten_

_Oh, yeah, yeah_

-- --

MJ: Well, there it is. Review and tell me what you think! The song is Unwritten by Natasha Bedingfield.


End file.
